Death Threats
by silentlamb9
Summary: While interviewing Dr.Lecter in Memphis Clarice, Dr.Lecter and Dr. Chilton get caught in the middle of one of those death threats metioned while Clarice was checking her weapon.
1. Chapter 1

DEATH THREATS

**DEATH THREATS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling or any other of Thomas Harris's brilliant characters. **

My time has been cut short by ahole Chilton and I'm now being dragged away from Dr.Lecters cell to catch my plane. I was being held by both arms but when Dr. Lecter called to me and extended the case file out of his cage I was able to break free and reach for it. Our fingers touch, our eyes lock together and I think I see something spark in his eyes but it's quickly gone.

I'm being dragged away again but I feel as if time has stopped. The moment is ruined by the elevator opening and three large men stepping out wearing ski masks and wielding guns. The smallest of the 3 shoots Officer Pembry in the head and then Officer Boyle before either one can either react. Oh shit! I'm dead, I was told they were receiving death threats but I didn't think it was this serious. But no, they're leaving Chilton and me alone, telling us to sit on the ground. I wish I had my gun then these idiots would be so dead. Oops, pay attention it looks like the small one attempting to communicate with Dr. Lecter and he does not look amused.

"Dr. Lecter my name is Gordon, and I'm not here to kill you just ransom you and the information you have. You see I don't think you gave Senator Martin the truth about who has her daughter and when she finds out you lied she's going to do anything to get that information from you. So until that time comes we are going to sit tight and wait together like one big happy family. If you or one of these two," pointing at me and Chilton "tries anything fishy…well you saw what I did to those two cops."

This is so stupid. I can't believe this idiot actually thinks this will work. I should just keep my mouth shut but that's just not my style.

"Excuse me, Gordon but just to let you know your little scheme isn't going to work."

"And you are?"

"My name is Clarice." I probably shouldn't tell him I'm also practically an FBI agent. I really don't want to end up like Pembry or Boyle.

"Well Clarice why won't by "_little scheme_" work?" He said my name with such disgust, not at all like Dr. Lecters sexy purr. Sexy purr where the hell did that come from? Oh yeah I have to answer the question.

"Well first all Dr. Lecter will not respond to threats or violence against himself so you can't beat information out of him therefore you have nothing to sell that they can buy. The police know this so they will never pay for information they know they won't get. Second and last of all we are all expandable. Nobody will care that a cannibal serial killer was killed or nobodies like me and Dr. Chilton. You're shit out of luck pal…they won't pay."

Gordon looks very pissed now. Was it something I said?


	2. Chapter 2

D**isclaimer: I don't own anything of Tom Harris's**

"Well Clarice, if you are a nobody then why the hell are you here to begin with?"

"I'm with the press. I was here trying to conduct an interview with Dr. Lecter." I hope he will believe me. I've never been a good liar.

"You don't look like press to me."

Crap! "What do I look like?"

"I don't know but you sure as hell aren't with the press! Now tell me the truth or I'm going to put a bullet threw your little buddy Chiltons knee!"

I hesitate to tell him because after all Chilton kind of deserves it. He has been kind of a dick. It looks like Dr. Lecter is enjoying this part. He must agree with me. Uh oh! Chicken shit Chilton is going to squeal.

"She's with the F.B.I! She's Clarice Starling the agent interviewing Lecter about Catherine Martin! Please don't shoot!"

"F.B.I huh? Well Clarice, I think you need a little lesson in honesty."

Well that doesn't sound good.

Gordon walks toward me and slaps me across the face. Blood blooms in my mouth and I can feel that my lip has been busted open. He is trying to kick me in the stomach now but fortunately my training has kicked in and I'm on my feet now throwing punches. I get one punch to Gordon's face before his 2 goons pin me down.

"You are a quick one little lady. I think we are going have to take special measures with you. Bret, bring me the keys to the Docs cell."

AN: That's all I can get done for now. I was blackmailed into writing this chapter but I think if I'm going to continue with this it's going to need to be rewritten. I have no experience in writing and I don't like what I'm doing so far.


End file.
